Unexpected baby
by gracelions
Summary: Purebloods test their children after they're born to see if they have a soul mate because soul mates can't kill each other and they for sure cannot be forced to fight to death. Magic will intervene and make sure they stop by any means. HP and LV/TMR are soul mates and they are forced to stop fighting because of a baby. Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron bashing. Naive Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was having the worst summer holiday of his life. His relatives were still treating him like the dirt under their feet. It felt surreal that only a couple of weeks ago he had been fighting for his life and eating three whole meals a day. Now he was back to doing chores throughout the day and writing his homework at night with his family making rude and mean comments all the time. His cousin had wanted to go back to beating him up every time he felt like it, but the young wizard had been sick since he came back. Harry had been throwing up every morning, got dizzy spells multiple times a day, was tired all the time so much that it was a fight to get out of the bed in the morning, and couldn't stand the smell of curtain things. He didn't know what was wrong him, but didn't have the energy to try to figure it out or keep on a lookout for Voldemort. His friends didn't send him meaningful letters, they only wrote a couple of sentences every time so he didn't read them anymore or answer them instead he traded letters with his godfather and adoptive godfather talking about his parents and things like that.

One day his aunt and uncle left the house because their son hadn't been home for his curfew which they took seriously unlike any other thing he did. Harry was sleeping in his bed when an owl flew through his open window with an official ministry letter. He took it and read then reread it two more times, his brain couldn't comprehend it. How could the Ministry kick him out of Hogwarts for using the Patronus charm on the streets in front of a muggle when he hadn't left his home for the summer since he got back from school, the farthest he went from the house itself was the garden. He got up from bed wrote a short letter to Madam Hopkirk telling her that he had been at home the whole day and didn't use his wand since he left Hogwarts.

"Hedwig!" called the boy. His snowy owl flew over and settled on his shoulder taking the letter in her beak. He caressed her breast feathers while giving her instructions. "Give this to Madam Hopkirk. Don't let anyone else take it from you." She bobbed her head then flew out on the window. Once she was out of his eye sight he went back to bed.

Fifteen minutes after the young wizard fell asleep a series of soft pops were heard around his house signaling the arriving of people. On the street of Privet Drive appeared 8 magic wielding person. Five of them were aurors, the other three were high standing officials of the British Ministry of Magic. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magical Britain looked gleeful and sure of himself just like his secretary, who resembled a pink clad toad more than anything else, the third person was the Head of the DMLE herself. Amelia Bones was wearing her trademark monocle and work robes. She had been really angry when the minister came in her office and demanded the destruction of a teenager's wand without looking through the case itself. She had always been known to be strict, but fair so she would make sure the wand will land in her hand before anyone could do anything and she would hold onto it until she knows the truth for sure. The wizards and witches went to the door where the Minister rang the bell. After waiting for half a minute the Minister lost his patience.

"Break it down!" ordered Fudge one of the bulkier aurors. Kingsley did as he was told with a sinking heart thinking it will mean the end of them once You-Know-Who got wind of it and he will know about it pretty soon.

The Ministry team looked around the dark home dumbfounded, the place looked so clean that it was basically sterile. Madam Bones took out her wand, placed it on her upturned palm and whispered a simple charm that points in the way the child you want to find is, in this case her wand pointed upwards. She followed the directions her wand was giving her with the others behind her. They were shocked with the outside of the door with the six padlock and cat flap on it. Amelia opened the door only to be faced with another surprise. She was shocked, the boy was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world in a small and uncomfortable looking bed. Before she could step forward to wake him up softly her ass of a boss opened his big mouth and ruined it.

"Get up Potter!" shouted Fudge at the top of his lungs. He was angry that the boy hadn't been running around the house in fear with the knowledge of aurors coming to snap his wand. He couldn't believe the guts of him to think he the Minister of Magic wouldn't go through with his threat.

The messy-haired boy jumped awake then promptly got sick and threw up what little his stomach still contained. Once he was done emptying his stomach he looked up at his uninvited guests, but he didn't see more than dark, blurry figures. Reaching over to his nightstand he grabbed his glasses and clicked the switch of his bed side lamp lighting his room up. He blinked owlishly at the people as he looked them over he was met with strangers only being able to put name to one face. Someone he didn't want to see anywhere near him ever again and certainly not in his summer home. The Minister looked just as pompous as ever if not more. Beside him stood a short woman, who was clad in pink from head to toe with a toad like face. The other witch was the complete opposite of her with her tall, lean form, curious, unjudging eyes. Her clothes seemed to be the perfect combination of comfortable and elegant for work. The others wore some kind of uniform fit for fighting. Harry's eyes swept over them noting their negative emotions directed at him. Fudge stepped forward straightening his back on the way and began to demand something from him. The problem was that the boy's ears were ringing so loudly that he couldn't for the life of him figure out with he wanted.

"As the Minister of Magic I'm ordering you to hand over your wand for the official snapping for breaking the Restriction Law of young witches and wizards by casting a Patronus charm in front of a muggle." said the Minister with palpable glee in his voice. When no reaction came from the boy he repeated the sentence, then his undersecretary opened her mouth and began to rip into the boy verbally.

"The Minister told you to hand over your wand Potter. How dare you dismiss his order!" asked the toad in her shrilly girly voice. Her talking got a reaction from the boy on the bed, but not the one they hoped for. For her talking was followed closely with the window's glass blowing up raining millions of splinters on them as Harry buried his aching head in his pillow with his hands on his ears, because the sound of her voice triggered the small head ache he has had for days now suddenly escalated into a full blown migraine, which made him revert back to accidental magic to protect himself from the source of the pain. The adults in the small room were shocked into silence by the fast and powerful magical reaction that had no conscious intent behind it only the emotions and pain coursing through the teenager.

Fudge looked at the Potter boy fearfully. It was the first time he saw him perform magic and frankly it scared him how strong the boy was knowing full well that accidental magic can only access 50% of the persons magic at the most and small instances like this relied on no more than 5-10 percent of power. That's why parents were so proud of their children when they did bigger feats with their magic. From what he saw just now the boy has enough power in him to fight even Dumbledore off if he wants to that is. Now he understood how the boy had been able to beat the greatest Dark Lord that ever existed.

Umbridge watched the brat in cold fury. It bruised her ego to be silenced by accidental magic from a fifteen year old who will have his wand snapped in moments. Her face darkened as she regarded the scrawny little liar. If he somehow slips out of this punishment she will make sure his life will be hell on earth.

Madam Bones analyzed the scene and the happenings around her calmly while her aurors stepped back from the bed in reaction to the accident. They knew when not to fight someone and just like she expected them none of them went for their wands so as not to aggravate the emotional and clearly sick boy, who could kill them accidentally going by the reaction he had to a slightly louder, shrill voice. The Head of DMLE carefully went over to the boy's head bypassing his puke. She carded her fingers through the messy hair comfortingly until dull, tired green eyes blinked back at her. She gave him a kind smile and in a soft whisper began talking to him asking about the Patronus charm he conjured a couple of hours ago.

"I didn't cast anything since leaving Hogwarts." whispered the sick teen. "I haven't even left the ground of my relatives' house since I came back. The farthest I was from the house itself is the garden around it. I have already told Madam Hopkirk in an answering letter that I was at home when the charm was conjured by someone."

As if on cue a pop was heard as Madam Hopkirk apparated onto the street. Then they heard hurried footsteps as the Ministry Official was nearing them. The team watched with baited breath as the respected, aged witch came in with papers in her hands she was clinging to tightly. She looked the situation over then in a no nonsense voice that was only heard when people interfered with her Office's work making her be seconds away from hexing someone.

"I'm withdrawing the expelling and wand snapping from this boy on the ground that someone charmed our sensors to give us the signal of him using his wand." intoned the witch with a clear, strong voice without raising over the normal volume. When Fudge was about to fight over this she regarded him with a cold glare that reminded him that she had been a master duelist and high ranking curse breaker for Gringotts before coming to work for the Ministry. The Minister stepped back with an audible gulp and his metaphoric tail between his legs in the face of danger posed by his employee, who had always been the type of woman you don't mess with. "Leave!" ordered the enraged witch while she moved over to Madam Bones' side to look over the teen, when the team didn't move she turned back to them raising her right hand, which had, somewhere along the line, gained hold of her sparkling wand. The others in the room left with this clear warning hanging in the air unsaid. Once the room was emptied the witches turned back to the boy looking him over and asking questions about his health. Upon their inspection they concluded that he contracted a case of flu, but seeing as they were no experts they advised him on seeking professional medical help if it doesn't go away in a week or so.

"I will ask Madam Pomfrey once I'm back in Hogwarts if doesn't go away." promised Harry. This got the women attention.

"Why would you wait for so long dear?" asked Madam Hopkirk. Harry, who had been slightly delirious from throwing up every day answered honestly without thinking of the consequences.

"'Cause my relatives won't take me to a doctor, they never did when I was sick or hurt so I don't know any doctors around here and the only healer I know is Madam Pomfrey, who I obviously met through Hogwarts." The adults looked at each other and nodded as they came to a mutual understanding of taking up this case of child neglect that could easily be a case of child abuse. Amelia cleaned up the room and fixed the window with a couple flicks of her wand then they left the boy to sleep his sickness off. Unknown to them a minute after they left a rescue team appeared on Privet Drive to collect and protect the boy.

Remus Lupin, who had been tasked with getting the boy safely to the orders Headquarters, had a determination painted across his face as he went up to Harry's room, where he met the sight of the boy sleeping soundly. Before he could walk over to the bed he heard scratching from the window and saw Hedwig. He let her in then silently slipped over to the bed to wake his honorary godson up. He shook his shoulder softly only to have the boy moan and complain about not wanting to throw up again. He blinked uncomprehendingly as his wolf took over and sniffed his cub only to pull more control from Lupin as he bundled the boy up in his blanket and lifted him in his arms keeping him as close as he could. The ex-Professor was surprised because his wolf side never before took control when the full moon wasn't up in the sky to force it, but now the wolf was in full control without pushing the human side under it completely rather it was as if it was trying to convey something about their cub to him that it smelled on him.

The rest of the rescue team was in the kitchen looking around the disinfectant smelling house, there was nothing out of the order. They were still familiarizing with the muggle environment when Lupin came down with the teenager in his arms. Tonks tripped over to them to ask about the wellbeing of Potter, but the words got stuck in her throat in the face of the werewolf's glowing yellow eyes. She stumbled back away from them for fear of angering the animal side of the otherwise gentle man. The other wizards was instantly on alert from the not normal happenings.

Mad Eye Moody stepped up to the wolf, who regarded him calmly, but suspiciously cementing the ex-aurors beliefs about the Potter boy's role in his pack. The scarred man proved again why he had been an auror for so long with his quick understanding of the situation as he ordered the Metamorphmagus up to gather the boy's things. Once the young trainee auror was on her way up he switched his attention back to the werewolf. "Take Potter back to Headquarters safely! I'm sure Black will help you look after him." The wolf one jerky little nod then popped away.

Lupin felt strange. He knew what was going on and the wolf gave him nearly complete control when it came to appareting the only thing that stayed in the wolf's control was the strong, protective hold on Harry. After they arrived on Grimauld Street his wolf side pushed the control into a fifty-fifty standing. He woke the teenager up to read the paper for him to be able to get inside the Headquarters, then let him lay his head back on his shoulder.

Harry watched transfixed how Number 12 Grimauld Place seemed to grow out of the ground between Number 11 and 13. It was fascinating how much one can do with the help of magic that he wouldn't have been able to think up on his own, but was natural for everyone, who grew up in it. "Where are we?" asked the fifteen year old not really caring about the location itself, but more about the role of it. He knew his honorary Godfather knew full well the real meaning of his question and he hadn't been disappointed because the man answered as soon as they were safely inside the house. "We're in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was funded by Dumbledore during the last war to fight against You-Know –Who." whispered the man as they were standing in front of the portrait of the last Lady Black. As they left the entrance behind they were met with Molly Weasley, Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley. The three adults has surprise written on their faces as they watched the ex-Professor with the boy in his arms. It was Molly, who snapped out of it first.

"Oh, Harry! Are you alright dear?" asked the fretting mother. Before he could answer the woman continued talking. "Come here dear!" exclaimed Molly while she tried to pull the boy out of the werewolf's arms, which began a chain reaction. Lupin pulled the scrawny body closer to his chest and let out a deep warning growl. Sirius seeing the glowing eyes was already on the move around the couple, when he heard the growl so he fastened his steps, grabbed hold of his friends arm stirring him towards the staircase away from the prying, demanding mother. Mr. Weasley stood in place calmly as he watched his wife was scared back from Harry and the others left the two of them behind at the bottom of the stairs.

The ex-convict led his last living friend to his own room to put the werewolf at ease. The red and gold room woke the feelings of familiarity and safety inside the wolf making him go over to the bed and lay his precious burden on it under the blanket without pulling the bundle apart. Once the wolf was sure that the pack's cub was safe he gave the control fully back to the human side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The wolf in me smelt something on him and took the lead. Before that he said something about throwing up." he thought a little bit, but couldn't come up with anything else.

"That's more than nothing at least." said Sirius consolingly. He kneeled down next to the bed with Remus at his side. "Harry!" called the black haired man then waited for godson to look up. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Weak."

"Why?"

"I have been sick for some time now. I can barely keep anything I eat and I get dizzy spells."

"Since when?" inquired the werewolf. Dull green eyes stared at him as the boy was thinking.

"Since I got back to my relatives, but I didn't feel too good when we were getting back to Kings Cross from Hogwarts."

Remus laid his hand on the teen's forehead to see if there's a fever going with this sickness, but there wasn't. He shook his head at Sirius' questioning look.

"Can I have a bowl of fruit salad?" asked a timid, scratchy voice from the bed.

"Of course you can." agreed the two men readily.

"I'll go, get it." said Sirius before Remus could react, he left with a meaningful glance to his friend.

Having lived here in this gloomy house for years he knew the placing of all the creaking floorboards meaning he could walk around without anyone of the wiser. It had come in handy many times in his youth and it proved to be a great asset again. None of the order members knew where he was because he was the only one who could move around silently. Not even Snivelious could do it after him. He had heard some really interesting stuff from the others conversations. One of those things was about a marriage contract for Harry. He didn't say anything about these things to Remus, but he made protective measures for his Godson's sake. He had never been happier to have a good relation with the goblins. As it turned out they had been trying to get him a trial for years, but for some reason they had been ignored by the Ministry even though they told the incompetent fools that they have proof of his innocence. It had warmed his heart to know they didn't give up on him and held all of his assets out of other people's greedy hands. He had to go behind Dumbledore's back to talk to the goblins and make arrangements. He made a new Will that only favored three people instead of the original dozen or so favored, activated his Godson's status as the Black Heir, and put up an unchangeable stipulation on the Black Vaults. The goblins wore frightening grins as they read over it. When he asked about it they didn't give a straight forward answer, but were generous enough to tell him that they had a suspicion about someone, but they won't say anything without proof. As he went down to the basement he heard talking coming from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you can solve this problem Albus?" came a female Scottish-accented voice. It could only belong to Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva, I'm sure of it." answered the grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"What happened?"

"Someone sent Dementors after Harry. He was able to drive them away, but they are onto him now. I'm sure Cornelius will try his hardest at carrying out the expelling and wand snapping they issued upon the casting."

"They can't do that the law states clearly that they could use magic for their own protection."

"I know that, but it will take some time to get the Wizengamot to see that."

"I hope you can get through to them."

"Do you know the date of the trial?" inquired Arthur.

"Not right now, but I will know in by tomorrow evening." the Headmaster's words were closely followed by the flames in the floo network going off.

Deeming it safe to enter he went over to the counter and began gathering what he needed while Molly was trying to send him away.

"Give that to me!" demanded the Weasley matriarch. "Dinner will be ready soon so you can't eat any snacks now."

Sirius, who had been taking her bossing him around quietly since it began, didn't react to her words in any way. He silently took out a cutting board, a knife, a bowl, and all types of fruits. Mrs. Weasley made a move to get a hold on the knife in the ex-convict's hand, but the man having been an animagus for the better part of his life and spent twelve years in Azkaban where he used it for long hours every day without a fault so his senses were heightened giving him an advantage. Molly was dumb founded upon only grasping air. She swiveled her head right and left to locate the man, who was still at the counter after he moved to the left with all his stuff cutting up an apple. He removed the core and seeds then cut it up into small bites. The apple was soon followed by a pear, half a dozen strawberries and a banana. Once they were in the bowl he poured blueberries on top of the other fruits then proceeded to mix them all up.

The ex-convict put everything away while he made sure the ginger haired woman couldn't reach his Godson's dinner. He wouldn't let her force her will on Harry because he won't let her. He knew all too well what it could to a child to have controlling adults surrounding them all throughout their life. They become subdued, naïve and meeluable. These characteristics made him stop for it fit his Godson. He had showed all these things to him just last year with everything that was happening with him and around him. He realized himself when the weight of the bowl disappeared from his hand.

Molly Weasley was walking to the trashcan with a triumphant look on her face. She had been cowing everyone around herself for years now and she won't give up on it for anyone. She had been the one, who made sure her children's acted the way they should. She kept order at home by punishing any of her children, who didn't do as she said. That was the sole reason her two oldest sons moved out of the family home and the twins were already making plans of following in their footsteps, but until then they walked on eggshells when it came to the Weasley matriarch. She had her family in her strong grip when it came to how they act. It wasn't to wear the metaphorically pants at home with a weak minded man like Arthur around for her to rule over and lead wherever she wants to.

Arthur Weasley watched the happenings in front of him as his wife and the man who lets them live in his house fight over something trivial. He had never understood why her wife has to take the food away from the younger wizard. He had seen him smuggling food out of the kitchen every time they eat. At first he didn't get why it was so important for the animagus to have food with him between meals so he cornered him after a dinner in an empty and remote corner on one of the floors.

 _Flashback:_

 _It had been a week after they moved in and two weeks since the summer holiday began. Mr. Weasley had been curious about the House at first, but with only meeting dark magics and artifacts he lost interest in it, but a new mystery came his way in the face of Sirius Black. The first night he came across the food smuggling was at the end of their first week in the Ancestrial Black House._

 _He hadn't flat out see how the ex-convict took the food from the table and where he hide it, but he saw the disappearing food. At first he didn't say or do anything thinking it was an only time, but it happened again the next day at breakfast and dinner too, just like the two days after that. He had still been working so he never ate lunch with the others. On the fifth day's night he followed the Azkaban escapee up the stairs to a floor he never before ventured to on his own. The black haired man suddenly twirled around surprising the red haired father._

 _"Why did you follow me, Arthur? came the suspicious question._

 _The Weasley patriarch knew from the tone of voice that any kind of lying would be immediately punished. So he stuck with the truth not knowing the questions he will have after this conversation._

 _"I just wanted to know why you smuggle food out of the kitchen?" he was met with silence and a questioning look. "I mean you could just come down to the basement to eat if you're hungry." at this Sirius Black let out a cold bark like laugh, which made him shiver in fear for in that moment he looked just as wild and insane as his picture in the Daily Profet made him look. It was a harsh reminder of this innocent man's twelve years served in Azkaban without a trial._

 _"Because your dear wife, won't let me remove food from my own kitchen, that's why. Some guest she is with walking around bossily and acting as the Lady of this House." growled Black with a dark look on his face and extra measure on the word house to make sure the ginger haired man understands what he means exactly. Seeing the protests forming on his guest's lips he shut him up with a simple truth then left him to ponder on it on his own. "You can't exactly tell me how she acts since you're not home most of the time, while I have to endure her all day long."_ _Sirius didn't know how much the simple truth had made the red haired father think, but he will for sure see the consequences of it._

 _End of flashback_

Thinking back he still didn't have the complete answer, but at least he knew why their provider smuggles food. Standing up he moved over to his wife, took the bowl from her hand and gave it back to the ex-convict, who nodded his thanks then promptly left the kitchen.

The animagus went back up to his room with the fruit salad in his hand. His face brightened considerably as he caught sight of his Godson resting comfortably in his bed with Remus at his side holding one of his hands to keep him close by and reassure him of their support and love for him. He stepped up to the bed smoothing the unruly black hair back. "I got your dinner." whispered blue-grey eyed man.

The teenager sat up with the help of his ex-Professor leaning back on the big pillows, which were placed behind his back. Accepting the healthy meal he requested he lifted the full spoon to his lips. He ate his dinner slowly and silently without any disturbance.

The Marauders sat on either side of their charge quietly making sure he ate all his dinner before letting him go to sleep. After Harry was done eating he sat there calmly. He felt better than ever before throughout this summer. He had finally had energy so he turned his attention to his father's friends.

"How was your summer so far?"

"It was as good as I expected it." answered Remus Lupin while his friend mumbled something under his nose that he hoped his cub didn't hear, but that wasn't the case.

"Why was it horrible?" asked the green eyed boy with his eyes locked on his Godfather.

Sirius stalled for a minute hoping the boy will drop this conversation theme, but the determination on the young face promised no such thing so with a sigh he answered. "It's just that I don't really get on well with Mrs. Weasley."

"Why?" came the inevitable question.

"Because she orders me around my own house and doesn't let me remove food from my own kitchen and she's bossing me around even though she has no right to do that!"

"Than do something about it, don't take it silently. If you want to be from this you have to fight back and put her in her place. It 's your house so you're the one to make the rules." came the heated advice. It gave the two adults a taste of the boy's strong will. As they smiled at him with warm love and proudness. It turned to amusement as the boy let out a big, sleepy yawn.

Sirius helped his Godson back under the blanket, where the teen fell asleep as soon as head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunshine fell on the streets of London glinting on the glasses of windows and polished cars. Grimauld Street was full of houses without a hairs breath space between them, all of the buildings were two or three stories high. Nearly all of the houses on this street was used by muggles who were none the wiser of the magical building standing there with the others. The muggles couldn't see the house for it was under a protective magic making it invisible to anyone other than the people, who was told where they could find a specific thing. Number 12 Grimauld Place looked like any other house on the outside with only being a little bit more forbidding than the others.

The inside of the Black Family's home was dark, dangerous and hostile to anyone it deemed to endanger it's Family. That is the reason Molly Weasley always had to look around for the things she needed only to find them in a completely different place than she left the other day. She had been raving and ranting about this since they arrived, but no one could do anything against it or so it seemed to them, what they didn't know was that the Black Lord or Heir or Heiress could order it to cease this behavior. The catch in this was that they have to mean the command or it wouldn't do anything. The second secret about the Ancestral Black Home was that the house elf or elves could go against their masters' orders if they deemed the family they are serving to be in danger and not knowing about it. There have been instances where the Family Home and the house elves worked together with a small child, who was able to see what the adults couldn't and saved their families from demise, but the most prominent cases were the ones where there were no one involved in the fighting from the family. When the Weasleys arrived the magic infused in the building scanned them coming up with warnings from three of them. The house warned Kreacher making sure they couldn't recruit the elf.

Since the red haired family moved in three of them had troubles every day. Ron was woken up every morning really early with harsh sunshine shining directly in his eyes while the blanket was slowly pulled off of him and under the bed where it was charmed to the underside of the bed frame. Then after waking up he was forced to have a cold shower because no matter where he went the place just seemed to not let him have any warm water then when he was eating breakfast his utensils disappeared constantly, but when came to cleaning the house elf made sure he had everything he needs to do the work at hand. At the end of the day it was hard for him to fall asleep with his bed shaking him so hard his teeth chattered.

Molly was always looked for the cooking tools for they were rearranged multiple times a day without any indication where they were placed. She had been proud to say she was great when it came to cooking and cleaning, but since they moved in she was barely able to clean anything in a normal amount of time or as effectively as she should have been able to.

Ginny had been ejected from her bed many times at night, but no one could do anything about it because there were no signs on her bed and no implication if it would do it again. She wanted to wear provocative clothes to get her father used to them and to seduce Harry when they take him to Headquarters, but all the clothes she bought for the seducing disappeared. They had been replaced with conservative articles. She had burned them of course, but every time she took new slutty clothes to Grimauld Place they turned to conservative ones without a fault.

The rest of the ginger haired family didn't have any kind of problems or any other person on the order. It did not mean that none of the others were bad news just that they haven't spent enough time in there for the house to make moves against them.

Harry Potter was sleeping soundly in his Godfathers bed. The room's windows were covered by thick, heavy drapes in deep red color. The whole room was painted in shades of red and gold and decorated in Gryffindor theme. The room was dark, warm and silent. The only noise heard in there were the soft breathing of three sleeping individuals. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sleeping in slumped sitting positions beside the bed. They hadn't been able to leave the sick teenager alone in a place unknown to him.

The green eyed teen woke slowly from his deep sleep. Once he was fully conscious surprise filled him as he realized he doesn't feel nauseous like he did in the mornings since coming home from Hogwarts. It felt good to not to get up only to run to the bathroom before really waking up. He didn't know why it ended, but he won't look into the mouth of a gift horse. Reaching over blindly he began feeling for his glasses on the nightstand next the bed as his hand moved around he hit other things on the stand sending them tumbling down to the ground. It was the noise of stuff hitting the ground that woke the adults in the room, they were alert and on their feet with their wands in their hands in seconds.

The animagus and werewolf looked around the room while never taking their gazes completely off of their charge. They went through it methodically not leaving anything out for fear of an intruder. It turned out to be a false alarm. There were no threats.

"Sorry." mumbled a small voice behind them. "I was looking for my glasses."

The ex-Professor turned to the teen and gave a kind smile as he crouched down beside the bed to be eye level with the laying boy. "It's okay Harry. It's partially our fault too, what with us being extremely protective of you because we both view you as our son."

The messy haired teenager blinked at them disbelievingly for a minute or so before he began to accept the fact that they did care about him. It was still a foreign concept to him after all those years of neglect and abuse. He got out of bed with the help of his Godfather while his honorary Godfather put together his day wear consisting of comfortable clothes. The adults stepped out of the room so he could change in private. After he was done with dressing he walked out to be greeted by his guardians. The men put their arms around his shoulders in silent support as they led him down to the kitchen. The kitchen was full of people by the time they got down. The whole basement pulsed with the strong noise emitted by the people sitting around the table.

Professor McGonagall looked up just in time to see her lion walk in. She was about to call the boy over, but stopped at the Marauders' straight faces. She hadn't seen them this serious since they fought in the first war against You-Know-Who. She knew from experience that when they are like this you better not agitate them 'cause they are more than likely to for their wands and curse you first and ask questions later. Sadly there were others, who didn't learn that angry wizards tend to put you in your place more viciously than a dark wizard even more so if you are disrespecting them in their own home. So she watched silently as the train wreck happened.

After the trio reached the table Sirius left to make them breakfast seeing how his pup was sick. Remus on the other hand pulled the boy as close to him as was bodily possible. His wolf instincts told him that keeping his cub warm helps improving his health. Harry for his part was content as of right now. He was warm and comfortable and he will be given regular healthy meals.

"Harry, dear. Come here and eat your dinner."

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Weasley, but I'm fine." answered the orphaned boy politely.

The ginger haired matriarch frowned upon being turned down. She had been sure her youngest son's best friend wouldn't decline her anything that's why she had been sure she could make sure he ends up marrying her daughter. She even made steps to stir the wealthy boy to Ginny just like Ron. It had been slow going until now. They had been waiting for him to be more mature so they could trap him in a marriage with only just referring to his age. The mother wanted to be sure that her only daughter gets the boy in the end so she brewed love potions and began dosing him with them slowly. It couldn't be given in big doses because it would be suspicious if he fell in love with Ginny right off the bat. The DMLE would look into it seriously and make tests to look for love spells and/or potions. She had to be very careful what type and how much love potion she gives the boy. She had been smart enough to put it on the plate and goblet itself he uses and not his food or drink. What she didn't calculate with was the noses of a werewolf and a dog animagus.

Sirius Black had been so used to his enhanced senses by now that he didn't comment on it to anyone other than his friend and Godson. So no one knew he could smell potions in and on anything. he had took the plate and goblet set out for his Godson, but stopped short before he filled them as he smelt something that hadn't been on anything else. Lifting the goblet to his nose he closed his eyes, shut the world around him out and only concentrated on the scents. He didn't know what exactly he smelt, but he knew it was some kind of potion. He went back to the table and placed the goblet in front of Remus. Waiting patiently as scents wafted up to the werewolf's nose.

The ex-Professor was quietly talking to his adoptive Godson when the goblet appeared in front of him. He was about to lift it to his lips when the smell of a love potion reached his nose. His eyes turned yellow ass he whipped his back to the table looking around for the culprit behind it. He saw his friend looking around the gathered people clearly looking for the same thing, but upon not finding anything the black haired man went back to making breakfast hiding the potion stained utensils.

The ex-convict came back to the table with their food. It was the complete opposite of what the mother made. The contrast between their natural yoghurt which they ate with sugar free muesli and fresh fruits cut into it, drinking only a glass of orange juice to it. On the other side of were the Weasley family mother's assortment of food consisting off sausages, bacons, heavily buttered toasts, and a collection of sugary jams. For drinks there was pumpkin juice and water for her husband. It was shocking to say the least.

Harry ate his food happily without any idea of the storm brewing just beside him. He had always felt safe next to his Godfathers so he never took notice of their hostility knowing they would never hurt him. He never thought eating healthy food could feel so good. He never really had the option to eat things like these so he got used to feeling sick and heavy after eating Mrs. Weasley's and Hogwarts' food. He always liked chocolate because he never had any while growing up before Hogwarts, but he realized pretty early that he can't eat more than a couple of bites at a time. The most he can eat before getting sick from chocolate was two chocolate frogs so he never ate much of it, but right now just the thought of the sugary treat made his stomach turn in unease.

The Marauders watched the boy like hawks throughout the meal. Once he too was done with his fill they ushered him out of the basement and back up the stairs to be able took him in bed again so he could get better. The trio left behind a group of bewildered people for they hadn't spent more than twenty minutes down there without really talking to anyone.

Somewhere in the deep bowels of the Ministry of Magic the office workers were running around to get their work done on time on this day too just like any other day before. In the DMLE there had been an uproar in the morning after the Head of DMLE Amelia Bones demanded an unbreakable vow from all of her officers before telling them anything. She greeted them in the morning with the choice of making the vow or she sends them somewhere else. After they got the vows out of the way their Head told them they are going to launch a really serious and big investigation concerning the Boy-Who-Lived and any significant person in his life, be it the politically influent Malfoy or the well-respected Albus Dumbledore, they will all be put under the same scrutinitty.

The aurors weren't given a reason behind this surprise case and were shocked how angrily she put any of the aurors, who were joking about the boy's mental ability, in their place. They haven't seen her like this for years now. The last time they saw her act like this had been when they were at war and this thought sobered them up. If she acts like this she has a hunch of something big being hidden from everyone it could only spell trouble for them all for she never had been wrong when she was onto something like this. It may not be the exact thing she thinks it is right now, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything.

The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement gave all of her men an assignment they were required to do without raising awareness from anyone. They were ordered to leave any and all of their personal thoughts out of their reports or they will do their work again and again until they make it without them being put on the paper. It wasn't a new order, but it was certainly the first time it will be completely enforced without a fault.

As soon as the aurors left the office Madam Bones went into her personal office and began looking up any and all official paper work connected to the Potter heir. As she looked them over she was surprised she only found papers mentioning him, but not papers that were about him. The warning bells going off in her head came as no surprise. She knew from the beginning it will be a messy, dirty case, but she never not even in her worst nightmares would have guessed that it would be this bad. If she didn't know better she would have thought the boy was long since dead or that he wasn't a real person because there was nothing about the boy in person such as his birth certificate. Those only disappeared if someone died and stayed that way if they were saved it stays where it was supposed to be. The lack of it meant that someone broke in here and took it for some reason. It angered her that she hadn't realized it was missing until now because it could have gone missing yesterday or it could have happened years ago. There was no telling when it had been illegally removed, but it cemented her belief of there being something fishy.

Amelia left her table behind and floo called her college Madam Hopkirk.

"Good morning!" greeted the older witch as she walked to the fireplace.

"Good morning Madam Hopkirk! Could you come over please? I have a problem you should know about." Mafalda nodded her head stepping through the floo network. Arriving in the DMLE office she was surprised when Amelia shut the floo down after her then spelled the door of her office locked and reinforced the privacy charms on the room.

"You must have run into something serious if you're this secretive." said the baffled witch.

"I did and you won't like it." warned the monocle wearing witch. Hopkirk took a deep breath then urged her college to explain. "His birth certificate is missing and I don't know since when." Mafalda's breath hitched. Only a handful of people can aquire it and most of those people for him died years ago.

"Focus on whatever information you can dig up about the boy and I go around collecting a few favors from Ministry Officials." said the enraged witch. There was a piece of information the people working at DMLE didn't know. The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement had some inclining about it, but it was the older generation, who knew what it like before Voldemort knew the full weight of a birth certificate and of course the pureblood families who make sure their children know full well to keep these papers safe at all cost.

Madam Bones nodded her head and let the other woman out. Once she was alone she began to look through the papers again. She sorted them into small heaps to get a better picture of the situation.

Arthur Weasley looked on with wide eyes as Madam Hopkirk walked over to his work space. He never had much work to do with the elder witch. He met her a handful of times, but those were all fleeting meetings with only an acknowledging nod thrown each other's way. So it was no surprise that this visit threw him off.

"I need your help in a case that has to be dealt carefully and silently. It can't get out that there is an investigation." said the witch seriously. There was an unsaid order in her tone that forced people to obey her without her needing to raise her voice with others.

"What do you need me to do?"

"There's muggle family I need you to check me out and not the standard way. I need complete history on its current members, then look up all the information you can find on the current parents' parents and grandparents. I want to have a full financial history from them since they began to work. And last, but not least I want to know everything there is about their son." listed the pureblooded witch. Arthur blanched at the amount of work it will require on top of his everyday work. Madam Hopkirk saw the fear on the man's face and was quick to reassure him. "You will only have this project to work with until it's. I will talk it out with the Minister. Come to my office for your information in an hour. You can't talk about it to anyone. Not even your family." after all was said she turned on her heel and left just as fast as she came in. Leaving behind a stuttering, bewildered man.

The Improper Use of Magic Office's Head went straight up to the Minister of Magic. She walked by the Minister's Undersecretary without so much as glancing her way. She never liked that manipulative, evil bitch to begin with. She told her employees to be careful around her and to stay as far from her as they could. Marching into Fudge's office without knocking first she caught her boss in a meeting with the Bulgarian Minister, she smiled gleefully mentally. It will be so much easier to make him bend to her will right now.

Cornelius Fudge looked shocked and flustered when one of her employee's walked in without warning. He was about to scold the new comer when their face registered in his mind.

The Bulgarian Minister stood up from his seat, reached his hand out for the woman and after a polite kiss onto the back of the hand he led her to sit in his chair. He sneaked a peek at the other Minister and was angered at the lack of manners. He had been led to believe that Britain still kept up with these kind little pleasantries Bulgaria copied from them so long ago. Whenever a woman came into his room he stood up, greeted them and set them down in an available chair or conjure one.

"Good morning Minister Fudge." greeted the woman then turned to him and nodded her head while saying "Good morning Minister."

"What can I do for you Mafalda? came the question in a way that the foreign politician found rude. It was obvious that the British man wanted to send the woman away as soon as possible. It was a great thing for the pompous git's health that he didn't get a rise out of the witch.

Madam Hopkirk sent a sly smile at her boss so fleetingly it was missed by the Bulgarian, but clearly received by who she wanted to be.

"I need a couple of people from other offices to begin working on my project."

"What project?" asked the put out Minister earning himself a raised eyebrow from his guest.

"The one you agreed to let me do years ago, but never once let me burrow the people I need for it." came the creepy answer.

"Answer the question!" demanded Fudge hitting the table with his fist. It was this reaction that set the Bulgarian Minister on an angry tandem in his face in a language he didn't understand. In the background the ex-curse breaker smirked knowing full well she won this fight if Fudge knew what was best for him he wouldn't stand in her way or she will just remind him of her former profession and passion.

Minister Krum was in the middle of ripping the British Minister a new one when he remembered the politician couldn't speak his mother language. He stopped abruptly, switched to English then went on as if nothing happened. He heard a soft laugh from behind him cheering him up knowing he brightened the elder witch's day.

Once the foreign Minister was done Cornelius Fudge looked thoroughly chastised. His cheeks were pink in shame at this incident. "Of course you can begin to do your project now. The people you need won't get in trouble for not doing their everyday work as long as you need them."

Madam Hopkirk smiled sweetly as she stood up and walked to the door thanking the Minister for his time then as if in an afterthought she turned back in the door. "Oh right! The project was about making a greater protective network for all the magical minors in Britain." closing the door she caught the beginning of another tirade from the other Minister pulling a smile onto her lips. Leaving a spluttering Umbridge at the door she went back to her office where Arthur Weasley was waiting for her. She went over to her desk wrote down the exact wording of the vow she required him to take, then gave it to him.

The wizard looked it over, nodded and raised his wand. "I Arthur Weasley promise Madam Mafalda Hopkirk to help her with the protective network's building so that all the magical children will be safe. I also promise to help Madam Mafalda Hopkirk with gathering information on the specific muggle family she wants me and not talk about it to anyone without her explicit …"

Once the vow was done the Head of the Improper Use of Magic slid over a slip of parchment with only the name of the child, who's, family she needed information on. She watched carefully as the wizard's eyes widened, sending a shocked look in her way. She received it with a calm one of her own. She made sure he knew she was serious about it without opening her mouth. Her heated gaze told the tale of a battle hardened woman, who met with a child that looked back at her with the same look, making her fear for the child's safety.

Finding himself in the face of that severe look Arthur Weasley answered wordlessly with his gaze promising her all the answers she needs even if he has to dig it out of the muggles' minds.


	3. Chapter 3

The Weasley patriarch walked inside the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix only to hear his wife shouting with someone. The bone tired man sighed wearily and slowly made his way down to the kitchen where he heard his wife's voice came from. The picture in front of him woke and sobered him out of his state instantly. On the two ends of the table stood the two arguing sides.

On the left were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, his twins Fred and George, along with his two oldest Bill and Charlie, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, and to his shocking surprise Severus Snape. The green eyed boy was put behind his father's friends and Professor Snape with Hermione holding him in a sideways hug while the others formed a circle around him. The most prominent about this group was their dark looks.

On the right side stood his wife, daughter and youngest son. They looked angry for some reason. All of their faces' were completely red, and where the left side was silent and foreboding their side was loud and annoying.

Then there were the spectaculars between the two sides, who stood behind the table at a safe distance, were the Order members.

He felt like he walked into a battlefield where the two sides were at a momentary standstill. The first to move and initially break the short pause was unsurprisingly his wife, who went on a tirade again. Her voice took on a shrilly note as she began to berate the orphaned boy in a way he didn't think she was capable of. His head hurt so much that he couldn't understand what she screeched at the boy, but the reaction he saw from the boy's side and the spectators he knew it must have been horrible. The one sentence that got through his near migraine froze him.

"If you only survived You-Know-Who's attack to make our life complicated then you shouldn't have!" was the last sentence Molly Weasley was able to utter before three powerful stunners hit her. The stunned silence was broken by deep, warning growling coming from the Marauders. He never knew they would revert to their animal instincts when faced with a situation like this. After he thought it over he realized it was the most logical thing to happen with a werewolf and a dog animagus.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the younger woman looked her over then turned her angry glare at the order members. "If any of you think about bad mouthing like this you will end up in Saint Mungo faster than you could say Quidditch."

Severous Snape never thought he would openly protect his best friend's and worst enemy's son, but he couldn't leave a sick child be bullied into something he didn't want to do. It hurt him deeply when he saw the signs of giving in in the boy's body language. What drove his anger through the roof was the mutt's declining's exact wording. He had never been fond of the boy as he only saw his father in him and it was hard separating the man who he grown up with from the boy as they looked so much alike they could have passed the twin card had they been able to stand beside each other at the same age.

Arthur Weasley was blinking uncomprehendingly at the happening before him as his tired mind tried to put the information together without much success. It had been a week since he was seen at Headquarters. He had been working non-stop because as soon as he began to unravel the past of his youngest son's friend he was met with secrets and lack of proper information the deeper he dug in this big pile of crap as it turned out to be. The women he worked under right now shared his feelings seeing the ongoing of the case. It was pain-stackingly slow going even though they all made it their priority. None of them could have imagined there was so little information on the boy that wasn't fiction or speculation.

The rained patriarch scrubbed his face for some moments then with great power he pulled his head of house side, lifted his wife with a simple spell went up to their shared bedroom where he locked door so his wife couldn't storm out on him half way through. As if in an afterthought he took the witch's wand not wanting to fight her off. Never before did he give the woman of his life a dressing down, but he couldn't let go of what he heard downstairs. Taking a deep breath he gathered himself then Enervated the other occupant of the room.

"And for your information Mister!" screeched Molly Weasley's voice the moment she was let go from the spell put on her. She was lucky to not be too old with amount of force and number of spells she had been hit.

"Enough!" shouted the otherwise softly speaking man shocking the ranting and raving woman into silence for a couple of seconds.

"Arthur?" came the unsure question.

The ginger haired father had a hard look on his face as he opened his mouth. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Not waiting for an answer he went on. "You just degraded and bullied a teenager in the worst way possible. If I hear anything like that from you ever again I will us my position in the family against you like the old times that not even the blood-puritists use."

Molly Weasley nee Prewett knew full well as a pureblood that it wouldn't end well for her if she let that happen 'cause it entailed things like her having a fully visible tracking charm, not having a say in anything anymore and having to ask for permission to talk to anyone outside of the family just to name the most noticeable ones. It would prevent her from raising her kids as she saw it fit because she would need her husband's permission for everything. She looked down not daring to look at her husband anymore right now without the risk of beginning another screaming fit.

"That's what I thought." stated the Weasley patriarch grimly. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night outside of our bedroom. If I see or hear anything about you leaving this room I'm going to ground you. Is that clear?"

"Yes." came the simple answer from the seething woman.

Arthur just nodded his head before leaving for the kitchen to apologize in his wife's name and finally eat something after his long day at work. Walking down the stairs his thoughts circled the young boy, whose case he had been working on nonstop since he got it. The more he worked on the case the more disturbing and complicated it became. Walking into the kitchen he found the other party still at the table. Sirius and Remus were sitting on either side of Harry with the animagus' right and the werewolf's left arm were around the boy keeping him close and immobile. The others were gathered around the table watching the teenager. The Order members had dispersed while he had been away and now only the people who stood on the boy's side were in the kitchen. Once he stepped inside every one of them turned towards him ready to fight be it the muggle or magical way. The calculating gazes made his skin crawl with fear and worry as he never felt to be on the bad side of so many powerful people before. He cleared his throat then turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm terribly sorry for how my wife had behaved if it occurs again please notify so I can take action concerning her behaviour. I have never seen or heard her acting like this so I only grounded her and gave her a warning of what will happen if I catch her doing something like this again." said the wizard while giving a slight bow showing his sincerity and respect. The boy nodded slowly in his way then turned to Sirius. He didn't talk but rather hide his face in his Godfather's chest like an embarrassed little child would. Arthur fixed himself a plate of food then promptly began devouring it like a starved animal. The Weasley patriarch felt eyes on him as he ate but didn't react knowing full well that his family lost their trust and it will take a long time to gain it back.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the summer flew by quickly for Harry who had been healthy again. He wasn't nauseous anymore or throw back up everything and anything he consumed, the dizzy spells vanished without a trace as if he never had any before. He still couldn't stand curtain smells, but that was easily avoidable by using a couple of easy charms that changed them to something he could stand. As the summer holiday came to an end he felt bittersweet at the thought of Hogwarts. He was happy he could go back albeit wary of what could be in store for him now that the people hated him and the Ministry made him look like an attention seeking brat who has problems with his head. He had also became really needy and clingy since he came to Headquarters. It had been an open secret. Most of the time he was seen clinging either on Sirius or Remus. It was a great relief for him that neither was annoyed by his behaviour, but rather took it in stride and seemed to like his constant attention and company.

On the morning of depart he was in a gloomy mood. Nobody was able to snap him out of it. The Marauders talked it out behind closed and warded doors then Sirius gave the boy a present and a card. After the boy read the card he smiled from ear to ear and thanked the animagus with a high pithed squeal that nearly made him go deaf as it emanated from the boy while he was hugging him and his mouth was right next to the man's right ear. The werewolf chuckled good naturedly in the background at his friend's misfortune then spread his arms wide for the boy so he could give another big hug even though both of them will go to the station with him. Even if Sirius cannot be seen by anyone he could and will go in his other form. After they both had their fill of hugs they made the group of teenagers and Order members made their way to Kings Cross where they went through the barrier without trouble. Once on the other side Mr and Mrs Weasley said bye to their children and Arthur said his farewells to Hermione who wouldn't accept it from his wife then looked towards Harry wistfully as he forbidden both of them to say bye to him for he didn't trust either of them while most of the Orders distrust had been solely on his wife in this last week Harry and the Marauders were an exception from it for they said they can't trust someone who doesn't even know how his own wife acts when he's not there. It had been a shock and a strong wake up call, but he was working on gaining their trust back.

Arthur watched from a far as the werewolf and animagus said their heartfelt goodbye to the teenager. The black grim like dog had attracted attention from everyone on the stations muggle and wizard sides. While the muggles only looked after the big dog walking without a leash in wonder the withes' and wizards turned after the animal in fear for they thought it was a grim. Because of this reaching the train was really easy seeing how the crowd opened up for them so the people can get as far from the grim as they could manage.

Once at the train the group climbed up and went two separate ways as the animosity was still there between them. The two youngest Weasley children were still not welcomed by the others so they were forced to sit elsewhere. Ginny and Ron went on their way while fuming silently as to not incur their twin brothers' wrath again. As soon as they left the others took up a cubic and the twins packed all their trunks up. Harry sat down with a big, heavy sigh escaping him and the others followed his lead then kept watching him to make sure he was fine. Even though he was better now everyone knew that he wasn't 100% so he was constantly watched.

"I hope we will have a competent DADA teacher this time. It would help us greatly what with our OWLs coming up at the end of this school year." said the green eyed boy.

"That would be great." agreed Hermione wistfully.

The twins nodded their heads at same time then spoke up together. "And it would help us with becoming even more adept at creating jokes that are safe for their recipients. It's becoming harder and harder to make sure no one gets hurt because of this increasing gap in knowledge when it comes to DADA."

The fifth years gazed at them wide eyed. They never heard them before speak so much without their switch speaking as Harry once called it. It was amazing how well their voices melded together to create a new one that was similar to both of their voices but completely different at the same time.

Hermione pulled herself from her stupor with a shake of her head then left for the Prefect cubic at the front of the train biding them a soft farewell while giving the twins a pointed look to remind them of their duty. The red heads gave her a look of understanding and with that the silent exchange was done without the black haired boy's knowledge.

After they had been left alone the twins invited Harry to listen to their already in motion plan and the progress they had made since he gave them his prize money. As it turned out they had already purchased a place in Diagon Alley. It was under renovation as they spoke for it had been empty for over fifty years now and they had to hire warders and curse breakers to go through the whole place to make sure it was safe when they will begin using it. Harry smiled happily at their good thinking.

"Do you have stocks of products already or had Mrs Weasley destroyed everything."

The twins lost their happiness. Their smiles slid off their faces to be replaced with deep furious anger that hardened their otherwise warm brown eyes. Their faces darkened at the memory the inquiry had pulled to the surface.

"She destroyed everything." hissed George darkly.

"She didn't care that we made our products from the ingredients we purchased with the help of our own money." continued Fred in the same manner.

"She said we need to grow up and stop playing around"

"and not live in dreams."

The green eyed wizard nodded mutely. Feeling all of their emotions clearly through the soft buzz in the magic surrounding them. "I help you purchase everything you need through owl post then when you made the products we will go to the goblins to set up a vault for you where you can keep everything safe from every prying hand and eye."

The seventh year Gryffindors gazed the boy in shocked silence then threw themselves onto him thanking him whole heartedly. The younger one just shook his head good naturedly at their behaviour.

A little bit after their hug was over the door of their cubic was opened. Looking out they saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood standing there with their luggage.

"Can we sit here?" asked the timid boy.

"Of course you can." came the kind answer from a smiling Harry. "Were you looking for a cubic since we departed from Kings Cross?"

"No. We were thrown out of our cubic by others." answered the Ravenclaw in her usual dreamy voice.

Fred and George stood up, grabbed the trunks and put them up with ease while the newcomers sat down in the free seats.

"How was your summer Neville?"

The shy boy turned to his dorm mate before answering. "It had been good. Garn had been slightly less disappointed in me then the previous summer, but she had been quite furious at the Daily Proffet's and the Ministry's slander campaign against you. She doesn't care about Dumbledore that much, but she's right when she says that they have no right to drag a child's name through the mud for something they said. Especially because they couldn't even print your name legally without your and your guardians written consent that was filed in Gringotts and overviewed by Goblins."

Harry sat in his seat stunned into silence at his friend's deep knowledge concerning the laws. Blinking his eyes a couple of times blearily at the other fifth year as his brain tried to come to terms with the knowledge that no one protected him from being used to other people's needs without him having a say in it. He had wanted to stop Sceeter the year before but didn't know what he could do and now he's told that she had no right to print his name to begin with. He felt his anger wash over him as the betrayal became clear to him from the previous year. It had been a nerve racking struggle to survive that blasted tournament, not taking into account the emotional and physical scars he got and the bullying he went through while the teachers stood aside and turned away from it. He always had an inkling that his teachers' hands were tied by the Headmaster but he had no real proof to that before so it was hard to accept with Dumbledore's constant grandfatherly attitude. Having his eyes forced open to some of the manipulations of the old man made him wary of him and the reasons behind his actions. Harry felt his magic swirl angrily inside without trying to get out. Now that he paid close attention to his magic he felt that something wasn't right about it, but couldn't put his finger on it.

The other occupants of the cubic watched the Boy-Who-Lived get angry only for that anger to disappear as if it had been forced behind a closed door. The red haired twins were more inspective than anyone else from the Hogwarts students for they needed to know who to prank next and what kind of prank would go down the best with them. They knew full well what the boy's actions would cause if didn't let his anger out sometimes soon. If things stay the same as they are now with the black haired boy then they will have a ticking time bomb on their hands.

"Oh, look the Nargels had left you." exclaimed Luna with her dreamy voice getting a soft coat from her excitement.

Harry blinked a couple of times at the girl uncomprehendingly then gave a small kind smile. "Thanks. That's good right?"

"Very good." nodded her head the blonde girl. She went back to her copy of Quibbler leaving the others to mull over her words and the facts Neville said before. It gave them a great deal to talk about for it gave everything in a different high light. Fred was thinking about the Nargels trying to remember if he heard about them before. George and Neville were pondering on the facts from the year before about the tournament. Harry on the other hand had come to the conclusion that there was something big hidden behind curtains that someone with great political sway and expansive connections had worked hard to hide. The only person who can do that was Dumbledore because it didn't begin just the previous year, no it had been going on for years now. People had published books about him while he hadn't been in the wizarding world and the only person who could let that happen was the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Half way through the ride the door of their cubic was thrown open by Malfoy and his goons. The blond Slytherin looked down on the group with an air of superiority around him that had increased since last year with the Prefect badge shining on his robes. Harry spared a glance on it then turned away from the newcomers and acted as if they weren't even there for he had had enough of their quarrels since the tournament. He had no intention of fighting him again.

"Hey Potter! How come Weasley had been the chosen for being Prefect and not you. Everyone knows that you are way better than him. The meeting became a joke for everyone when he appeared with that badge on his robes."

Harry turned to the grey eyed boy and gave his honest answer. "I don't know."

The Slytherin Prince watched the Gryffindor Golden Boy for lies and deceit but found none. He gave a dignified snort then walked away with his bodyguards without his usual baiting for a fight. It seemed he wasn't interested in it this time. After they left the small group made small talks for the rest of the ride while waiting for Hermione to come back, but she didn't come back until the very end of the ride. When she got inside she was fuming and mumbling under her nose really colourful things and something that suspiciously sounded like "that lazy git". As she sat down her mumbled rant came to an end.

"Who's the lazy git Hermione?" came the innocent question from Fred.

The girl looked up wide eyed and a guilty expression on her face. She gave her answer in a way that she wasn't understood and George took it as his que to prompt an answer they can hear from her. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I wasn't able to hear that could you please repeat that?"

The young Prefect looked up shame facedly and repeated her answer with the perfect amount of decibel to be understood. "Ron."

"OH, what did our dear brother do this time?" asked Fred while he and his twin pulled the girl between them to keep her from escaping.

"What did he do? I tell you what he did!" snapped the witch as her anger came back full force. "He came to the meeting late, ate all the food laid out for the Prefects, didn't pay attention to the meeting. And that's just what he did at the meeting after it was over we were sent to go over the train and make sure everything was alright. He thought it would be a great time for a nap so he did just that. After he was woken up by a seventh year prefect he had the gall to berate her for waking him up from his well needed rest. Then the little bug took it upon himself to make the younger Slytherins day worse by berating them, giving them detention and writing down their names to tell the Professors so they could take away points from them." ranted the girl.

The twins gave a dramatic sigh, looked at each other then, with a couple of looks at each other they made their younger brother the next target.

"Rude people get their deserved punishment in time." called the dreamy voice of their Ravenclaw cubic mate. Hermione looked at her dumbfounded, not knowing when she moved in. She turned to the others for an answer but didn't get it as they picked up their conversation from where they had left off. Letting out a sigh she sat down and took out one of her books to read it for school before the ride was over.

When the train began to slow down as they were nearing Hogsmead the group put on their robes and got ready to get off. Once they were at the station they got off the train first then without waiting for anyone else they made their way towards the carriages waiting for them.

Harry had seen these carriages before, but this time he had a surprise when he saw something he didn't see before. In front of the carriage stood a creature that looked somewhat like a horse. It was black like the deepest night, had glowing white eyes, and big bat like wings resting on its back. The green eyed was fascinated by this mysterious creature. He lifted his hand to the horse's nose letting it sniff his hand then after the positive affirmation from it he put his hand on its head then slowly rubbed his hand over the soft skin, gave a pet to the horse like's head, then he brushed his hand through the mane. The horse pushed its head more into the hand caressing it. Barely anyone ever treated them this kindly, most people who could see them would look at them with fear or disgust. The creature took a deep breath memorizing the boy's scent to be able to find him again. Harry gave a small smile then gave a soft reassuring whisper promising the black horse to find it again while he was at Hogwarts getting a happy sigh as an answer.

Harry got in the carriage where Luna, Neville and Hermione was waiting for him.

"Did you see those beautiful horses that pull the carriages?" asked the boy excitedly.

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Hermione. "There's nothing in front of the carriages they go on their own just like before."

"No." shook his head the green eyed boy. "There black horses pulling them."

At Hermione's sceptic look he turned to the other two for help. Surprisingly it was Luna who answered after both of them nodded along with his statement. "The creatures that pull the carriages are Thestrals. They can only be seen by someone who had witnessed death."

The three Gryffindors sat there stunned looking at the otherwise dreamy girl as she delivered her answer with the straightest and most serious voice they ever heard from her. Then Harry gave her a kind smile and a compliment that brightened her day considerably. "No wonder you're a Ravenclaw with such an extensive knowledge." The other two couldn't help, but nod along.

The rest of the ride to the castle was spent in companionable silence. At the entrance of the Great Hall they parted ways with the fourth year and went to their respective table. As soon as they sat down they began to talk without a care in the world concerning the looks Harry got from the people that looked at him with disdain. Any other time it would have bothered him but now he couldn't fathom why but he felt so calm it was unimaginable to get fed up with anything. The three fifth year only stopped talking when the first years were led inside for the sorting.

Harry didn't pay attention to it, but clapped for every one of them regardless of where they were put. When the Opening Feast appeared on the tables the black haired boy looked around the table for something light and healthy. In the end he ate a good deal of salad that was set there as a side dish with the blandest boiled chicken breast he could find. He found that he couldn't stomach spicy food as of late so he chose blander things to eat. He didn't touch the desserts in front of him just waited patiently for his friends to get done with theirs once that happened they went back to talking.

Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech then before he could dismiss the students to their dormitories the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher stood up. The green eyed boy was surprised when the person turned out to be the toad like woman he encountered just this summer in his relatives home. The short eyesore of a woman gave a long speech of her own that seemed to have no end. Pink clad woman talked on and on and on without stopping so much that most of the students began to fall asleep. Only the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl and the teachers paid close attention to her throughout the entirety of her talk. After she bid them good night the students stood up as one and began to push their way out of the doors to get to their dormitories as fast as they can.

Harry went with Neville, the twins and Lee Jordan. Even though they weren't the first ones up and out of their seats they were the first ones to get out of the Great Hall because the students parted ways for Harry to get as far from as possible. They treated him like the plague, but he was too tired to care. The journey up to the tower was normal the boys climbed through the portrait hole and made their ways up to their rooms. Up in the fifth year boys room Harry and Neville talked out what the shy boy had said about the legalities of name printing in media and decided on the course of action they were going to do. The timid boy showed true anger when he learned that his friend didn't know anything significant about his family or the standing of his family. Being the last and only Potter he has to be protected because his bloodline was one of the few strongest Noble and Ancient bloodlines. No matter what the purebloods did the boy will inherit so much political and financial power that he could single handedly immobilise the Ministry. It wasn't a widely known fact only a select few knew this and fewer was still alive from those after the war. One of them was Lady Longbottom, who made sure her only grandchild and heir knew about it as well seeing how the two families had been close for the last twenty or so generations.

After the boys talked everything out they went to sleep after Harry put up protective spells on both of their beds and trunks.

The next day the Longbottom and Potter heirs ascended the stairs together with and air of power around them. As soon as the purebloods saw them they knew they have to step down. They grew up with their parents making sure they knew the dangers that the Potter and Longbottom heirs posed if they were to choose to step up together against something. For years they found their parents fears unfounded because the Boy-Who-Lived didn't have a knuts amount of knowledge of their world and the Herbology lover never had the bravery to stand up. Now they saw the error of their thinking when they walked in together because with the two of them on the same side they had all the knowledge and bravery required to take over and from the looks of it they knew that. It was clear that the carefree days of the purebloods were coming to an end.

The Gryffindors sat down and their Head of House gave them their time. They put them down next to each other on the table and looked over for all the classes they will have together. Their first class was DADA. What a great way to begin your Monday. After Hermione was with them they began to eat their breakfast. While eating the Prefect received her own timetable and the three of them went to the DADA classroom. Hermione sat in the front row seat alone with the two boys behind her next to one another. The other fifth year Gryffindors and the Slytherins slowly arrived in small groups and every one took a seat.

Professor Umbridge appeared the moment the class was in session and greeted her first class in her high pitched girly voice that grated on the students' nerves.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Umbridge!" answered the class half-heartedly.

Umbridge's smile tightened as she gave her lecture. "When I greet you or ask a question I expect a loud, full answer!" Harry couldn't pinpoint why, nut he felt like the teachers was threatening them. "Now again! Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Umbridge!" came the loud answer. The toad smiled and waved her wand in the direction of the two stacks on her table. The books were given out to the students magically and they looked them over as the new DADA Professor gave her speech about the Ministry approved books that only contained the theory, but not the practical.

Hermione already fearing for her DADA OWL grade put her hand up.

"Yes Miss …."

"Granger." said the girl softly. "Professor I wanted to ask when will we learn the practical parts for our OWLs?"

"You don't need to learn practical parts to be able pass you OWLs. The Ministry ensured that everything you need to know is in that book." answered Umbridge in a sugary sweet voice.

Harry felt angry. He knew that you can't do a spell just because you know the theory. The anger in the boy somehow began to disperse any other time he got angry his emotions used his magic to manifest and show his displease, but this time it happened the other way around his magic calmed his emotions down. The boy turned his attention towards his magic and felt the calming swirls of it push every negative feelings out only letting the positive feelings to take root.

Harry pulled out of his mind and looked up in time to see the displease on his new Professor's face when he didn't raise to her bait. Categorizing her as one of the 'be wary of' people he vowed not to get caught for anything lest he wanted to be in a tight spot. The years he spent at his relatives was good for at least one thing and that was to learn how to see peoples true intent and this new woman was screaming danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Dolores Jane Umbridge was one angry pureblood witch. She had been steaming since the Potter boy hadn't raised to her bait. She wanted to give him detentions so she could break him, but she couldn't do that without the boy doing something that could warrant it. She had been waiting to use her blood quill on him since Cornelius told her she will come to Hogwarts to teach the children Defense Against the Dark Arts and supervise the inner workings of the school, Dumbledore and most of all stop Potter from spreading his lies and catch him red handed with something. She knew the Minister was counting on her for they couldn't sack the boy or the old man throughout the summer break so they had to get them while they're at school. The plan was to get Dumbledore sacked and the boy under their control or to make him do something to have leverage and be able to expel him.

The toad faced witch had been a happy camper up 'till the point where the boy refused to defy her so she couldn't give him detention. So now she had to come up with something. Marching up to her personal chambers she was thinking about plans to complete her mission.

On the other side of the castle Ron and Ginny Weasley were concocting a plan with the help of their Headmaster. They had been in a tight spot as of late, but had a brilliant idea to get Harry back under their control.

"We will give him a strong love potion so he will fall in love with Miss Weasley and be malleable again just like he should." said the ancient wizard with twinkling blue eyes. "I will contact you as soon as I have made the first batch." and with this words the meeting was done and the youngsters left the Headmaster's office to get back to their Common Room. What none of them noticed was that there was a portrait that left the same time the teenagers did. This portrait was called Nigelius Black. The former Headmaster went into his other portrait which was located in the Ancestral Home of the Blacks to notify his descendant about the treacherous plan against the Black Heir.

Harry Potter was oblivious to the plans against him as he was spending his time in the library with Hermione and Neville. The former was working on the first essays they got while the two boys were talking about politics and laws. They were going over books writing down all the laws they could use to get the green eyed boy free from his relatives and mud throwing that was going around him. The aforementioned boy had a parchment and inkwell full of ink in front of while the other had the books in front of in a big pile with one being in his hand others set aside as they had figured out they had nothing in them that could help them in their quest. Their system was simple Neville read through the book and every time he found something that could help he puts the book in front of the Potter Heir and pulls the other open book in front of him to continue looking. They had been at it ever since their last class of the day ended. The Longbottom Heir had been quit adamant about making sure his friend will get out the mess he was thrown into. As they worked diligently they didn't notice the red haired twins approaching their table.

The fifth year boys jumped a little as they had hands land on their shoulders suddenly while two voices said the same question at the same time. "What are you guys doing?" Turning back the boys were faced with the Weasley twins who wore identical smirks on their faces. Not knowing what they wanted, but not fearing of being on the receiving end of one of their pranks Harry answered them truthfully. "We're looking up laws to get me out of the mess Dumbledore, Rita and the Ministry put me."

The seventh year Gryffindors gazed at each other for one long moment then turned back to the boys and sat down.

"What can we do to help you?" came the question from one of the twins who Harry identified as Fred. He had been able to tell them apart since he got to know them more in his first year.

"You could help us get in contact with your brothers." answered Neville without his usual shyness.

"What do you need us to ask or ask for from them?"

"We need someone, who could petition for Harry's guardianship so we can begin to work to remove the Durseleys and whoever had been his magical guardian."

"Got it!" nodded Fred.

"We write the letters right away." promised George.

The twins stood up from the table and left the library without any further ado. As soon as the red haired hurricanes left the bushy haired witch looked up. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks they will prank Ron and Ginny mercilessly this year!"

"You're not alone." said the messy haired wizard reassuringly.

The three fifth years went back to work not knowing the danger brewing around them in the school or the plans set in motion inside the school and outside somewhere deep in a Manor and in the Ministry against the Potter Heir.

At a table deep inside the library a group of Slytherins were discussing the new ring of people who surrounded the Boy-Who-Lived. There were old and new faces, but the most prominent was the fact the boy seemed to be making political moves. Moves that made them feel dread and smile happily at the same time. The most influential family heirs are working together and while not under their Lords command they weren't following Dumbledore either. It was good and bad at the same time. The good news was that they weren't in a league with the old fool and bad that they were only working for themselves right now and the side that gets them to work with them will get the winning political power needed to make any changes in the Wizarding world. They had written to their parents about the two Heirs newfound companionship that looked deep enough to be a strong friendship. The only order they got back from home was to not to cross them the wrong way and to make sure to get on their good side as much as they could. Right now they were thinking about how to do that for the two didn't seem to be looking for acquaintances.


	6. Chapter 6

Back on Grimauld Place in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix a red haired woman was having another bad day. She hadn't had any peace or luck since Harry Potter had stepped into the house a month or so ago. She suspected the House elf to be behind it, but having no proof and being on a short leash by her husband, she couldn't do anything without getting into an even worse situation. The woman had been steaming in anger ever since the black haired teenager displayed his first disrespect when he didn't do what she told him to do. The woman was cooking dinner while muttering curses under her breath aimed at the boy.

What Molly Weasley didn't know was that she was being watched by the Black Family's House elf. The magical servant of the ancient family was angry with the deceiving woman he had been putting her back into her place with the help of the magic filled house. Sadly the current Lord of the House was none the wiser to the deceit against him and his Heir. The old elf had realized that everyone who stands on their side gets a target mark on their back. He was scared he will lose his current Lord because they had been plotting against him since they came to the House. He and the House had been gathering evidence against them ever since their plotting became evident to them.

Upstairs in a red and gold room two males were sitting on the bed beside each other. Sirius Black was paying great attention to his friend's Remus Lupin's words as he gave him the new informations he had gathered from the werewolves.

"Mordon's pack is great in numbers and strength, but they said they wouldn't side with Dumbledore because after the first war they were promised a forest where they could live in peace away from others without the Ministry of Magic trying to break them in to fall into line with them as something less than them." explained the blonde haired man. "And to tell you the truth after he told me everything that had happened to them since the first fall of You-Know-Who even though they sided with Dumbledore I can't scorn them. They had been belittled, robed and used as example of how bad werewolves are. The worst is there had been instances where their children were kidnapped only to be returned after they had been senselessly beaten."

The black haired pureblood nodded his head deep in thought. He had tasked his friend and only real confidant to look into things for him. The werewolf had gathered all the information that was relevant to every question and so far the news he had been able to give the animagus were grim at best and stomach turning at worst. The ex-prisoner had shared his suspicion of Dumbledore's less than clear intentions about the things he claimed and tasked the other Marauder with looking into every individual case personally. He had told Lupin to approach these people and talk to them face to face and then with the help of a couple of loyal attorneys the Black Lord had pointed out to him he was to delve into official files to back up or throw off every claim. So far every one of them had been the dark truth. "So our werewolf friends had been tricked, betrayed, used and cast aside like they were no more than tools that he had no need for." grumbled the Lord. His anger ignited his magic that had only been used for transformation for long years, making his eyes glow.

"Yes!" nodded the now golden eyed man. The usually calm man's other side was right under the surface growling angrily with every injustice they had discovered since the beginning of the last summer.

"We need an ally." said the black haired male. "Someone who cannot be bribed and wouldn't betray us no matter what." he thought for some time then an idea came to him. "Kreacher." he called.

The House elf popped into the warded room with ease then bowed to his Lord. "Yes Master?"

"Your loyalty still lies with the Black Family, right?"

"Yes Master, Kreacher is only loyal to Black Family and Lord." answered the elf seriously. He wanted his Lord to know he has his complete loyalty. The old elf had been surprised when he heard his Lord let out a sigh of relief. "Is there something wrong Master?"

"Yes, there is Kreacher." began the dog Animagus resignedly. "You know I opened the Black Family House up for my guests, but we have been suspicious of some of the things they did so we began to look into it. As it turns out they had been planning my untimely and early demise for some time now. I don't know if they had been targeting Harry too or if his position as my Heir protected him somewhat. What we uncovered so far had been anything, but good. It seems that Dumbledore and Molly are trying to set up a marriage contract for Harry and Ginny, but to be able to push it through they need me six feet under first." here he stopped to take a deep breath and give the elf time to take it all in for a couple of moments. "We have been talking to people, who on Dumbledore's side in the first war and most of them had been used as tools and they had been thrown aside since their usefulness to the Headmaster had ended. So far everyone we talked to had denied to follow Dumbledore, but they would follow us no matter what for we have been the only ones who gave them the time of the day by talking to them civilly, but that's not enough. We need the Black Family lawyers help in cementing our cases so no one can dismiss them and sadly our allies and Remus himself would be sent away if he tried anything."

The magical servant listened patiently until his Lord stopped talking then he asked his question. "What can Kreacher do to help Master?" he had uttered that question timidly for he had never had a good, deep bond with his current Master like he had with the late Master Regulus so he had been paved when the man suddenly gave him one big hug. It shocked him so much that he had not been able to react to his Lord.

"I'm sorry Kreacher." said the Lord of the House embarrassedly. "I couldn't control myself."

"It is alright Master. Master is Lord of House Master makes the rules."

The rebellious man smiled warmly at the elf then he got to the point he had been slowly getting to. "I need your help in contacting our lawyers and setting them to begin working on our cases and I will need your help to give them all the information we discover on the way. It would be too suspicious for Dumbledore and his lackeys if Remus visited them too many times. I need you to supervise them and get back to me with everything they discover and to know when we have a fool proof case for any of them." after he got to the end of his explanation he stopped to wait for his House elf's reaction.

The old servant couldn't believe his luck. His Master had been aware of the danger and had been working against it for some time now. Master isn't stupid realized the elf Master just plays stupid with this realization the elf nodded his head. "Kreacher helps Master."

"Thank you!" whispered the emotional man then he cleared his throat. "I will call you later when we put together everything we know so far then I will tell you who you need to give it."

"Yes Master." and with that the elf popped out of the room to go back to making the red haired woman's day as bad as he could without anyone being suspicious of him having anything to do with it.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office eating lemon drops while he was penning the marriage contract he wanted to put in before the Potter boy came back from the summer vacation after his current school year, but before he could sign it he had to make sure Sirius Black dies before the end of term for it needs some time to push through the legal papers in Gringotts to become the Boy-Who-Lived' magical guardian. He had tried before but the goblins told him rather gleefully that he has no right to do so for the boy has legal guardian and as long as they are alive he has no room to ask for it. He had hoped for Black's death since then, but the damn pureblood had been quit resilient. He was sure his latest plan will come to fruition and he will have the boy under his control soon enough.

The old wizard was not afraid of the black haired man for he had never been smart enough to see through the manipulations so he will not see it now either. The only problem currently posed to the plan was the werewolf. He had always been careful around the damn creature, but for the past year or so he had been suspicious of him and his motives. He had been avoiding him and the people loyal to him. It had been worrying for he had no idea what he was thinking for no one could use Legilimence on werewolves for the wolf part of them protects their mind from even the strongest of attacks without anyone getting in and then the worst part is that the wolf part forces its way into the attackers mind and lets the human part look around for information that's why there was none who would try to read a werewolf's mind.

The Headmaster turned back to the contract he had been writing for some time now. He had to make sure it was fool proof because there was no way he wanted the boy to deny the money he wants to claim from the Potter wealth for himself. He won't take everything, just half of it, the other half will be in Miss Ginevra's hand for they couldn't let the boy have control over it.

In the Gryffindor tower most of the red clad students had been walking on eggshells since the Opening Feast where a serious and deep running power play began to take place between two of their Housemates. It was hard on them for everyone who took a clear side even just once had been forced to stand by that side so most of them tried to hold their heads down and avoid the fractions. They had even came up with names for the sides to be able to tell them apart without having to call names. The first one which is led by a trio, namely Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter had been dubbed Political fraction. The second is led by Ron and Ginny Weasley and they dubbed that Vicious fraction for they had been attacking everyone, who's against them because they can do it without getting caught. They had cursed the Headmaster many times since the beginning of the school year for giving the red haired boy a Prefect badge.

A small group of boys were standing before the stairs leading up to the dormitories. They were about to walk up when someone shouted from behind them. "Get down!" they instinctively threw themselves to the ground only to feel the breeze of something flying over their heads then they heard a loud shattering. Looking up they saw a broken vase lying on the ground in front of them. Then they heard the commotion coming their way.

Harry Potter was having a really bad day right now. He had woke up with a nausea which sent him to the bathroom where he promptly threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. He had been having a hard time again with keeping his food down. Neville had to physically help him this morning with getting dressed. Then he had to force the breakfast down before he had to go to classes. He had DADA today and Umbridge tried to rile him up again. She hadn't been successful, but it had been tiring not reacting to her openly disrespecting him and his family. Luckily Neville hadn't left his side and made sure he was calm and collected. Then after surviving that class and lunch the two youngest Weasley had come at him again to try to break his friendship with Neville and Hermione. Their arguing got to the point where Ginny physically threw a vase across the Gryffindor common room nearly hitting a couple of boys.

Hermione, who had seen it too had taken it upon herself to make order again. Her wand was out in her hand in a matter of seconds. "Petrificus Totalus!" shouted the Prefect. "I've enough of your attitude Ginny." growled the frizzy haired girl. "We're going to McGonnagall." Before the girl could lift the younger up with her wand the other Weasley had to say his two knuts too.

"You're not taking my sister anywhere!"

"Yes, I am. She had been acting violently, her actions could have hurt someone." answered the girl with a steely voice.

"I'm going to come with you." grumbled the red haired boy then so softly that the other three didn't hear he whispered to his sister. "I will get you out of this."


End file.
